


Minä luotan sinuun

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: ”Sotami – ” aloitti Lammio, mutta keskeytti äkkiä tajutessaan, etteivät he nyt olleet rintamalla. Vai näkikö hän kuitenkin yhä unta? Rahikainenhan se siinä, mutta mieshän, luojan kiitos, asui kaukana.





	1. Chapter 1

Lammio näki painajaisia sodasta. Niissä unissaan hän oli aina avuton, yksin ja hylätty, koetti huutaa toisia, muttei milloinkaan kuullut vastausta eikä kukaan tullut häntä pelastamaan. Niin hän päätyi joka kerta tuijottamaan suoraan vihollisen silmiin sekä lamaannuksen että pakokauhun vallassa, näki edessään tankkeja ja aseiden piippuja, toisinaan räjähtäviä miinoja, joihin hän varomattomana astui. Noissa painajaisissa hän ei koskaan päässyt kuolemansa loppuun, ehti kyllä useimmiten ymmärtää jättävänsä maailman juuri silloin, ja siltikin heräsi vain millisekuntia ennen h-hetkeä siihen todellisuuteen, jota hän piti oikeana, jossa hän mieluiten olisi koko elämänsä viettänyt. Hän valvoi usein pakolla muutaman päivän putkeen ennen kuin antoi unelle jälleen vallan vain siksi, että jopa jatkuva ahdistus oli kaikkea tiedottomana koettua helpompi kestää. Valvemaailman todellisuudessa ei enää ollut läsnä niitä kauhuja, joita hän öisin mielessään kertasi, joita hän ei olisi halunnut muistaa, mutta jotka silti periksi antamatta palasivat hänen tajuntaansa vielä silloinkin, kun hän äkkiseltään kesken kaiken havahtui.

Hän harvemmin muisti uniaan kovin tarkasti, mutta sen sijaan häiritsevä, levoton tunne tyhjyydestä valtasi hänet joka ainoa aamu. Oli kuin jokin elintärkeä osanen olisi hänestä repäisty pois, jokin sellainen asia, jonka kaikki muut häntä lukuun ottamatta omistivat, sellainen rakennusmateriaali, joka piti ihmiset järjissään. Omaa sekavuuttaan Lammio vihasi enemmän kuin painajaisia, jotka hänessä sen aiheuttivat, vihasi omaa heikkouttaan ja vajavaisuuttaan ihmisenä, näki inhimillisyytensä esteenä, joka tuli raivata pois näkyvistä niin että hän voisi teeskennellä, ettei sitä ollut ollenkaan olemassa. Hän ei milloinkaan ollut kuvitellut joutuvansa turvautumaan kirjoituskoneeseensa saadakseen päässään pyörivät ja ajatuksia liiaksi hallitsevat tunteensa ulos, oli ennen pitänyt sitä hölmöjen ihmisten ajanhukkana, mutta yöllisten kauhujen jatkuttua itsepintaisesti ei hänellä enää ollut ollut vaihtoehtoja. Niin hän kirjoitti usein tuntien ajan kaikesta ahdistuksesta ja itsevihasta, joita päivittäin koki, kaikista niistä tapahtumista, joita muisti sekä sodasta itsestään että todelta tuntuvista painajaisistaan.

Tekstejä oli kertynyt nipuittain ja Lammiosta oli jo vuodessa harjoittunut hyvä kirjoittaja, mutta mies varjeli heikkoutensa osoituksia visusti työpöytänsä laatikossa silloin kun ei lukenut niitä, koettanut saada itsestään selkoa vaikka väkisin. Piilottelu oli kuitenkin tarpeetonta, sillä hänen luonaan ei koskaan käynyt ketään muuta, ainoa, joka asunnon ovea avasi ja lattioilla kulki, oli hän itse. Sodasta elossa selviytyminen oli tarkoittanut hänelle pelkkää yksinäisyyttä onnettomalla ololla höystettynä – ei Lammiolla ollut ketään, jonka luokse tulla kotiin pitkästä työpäivästä uupuneena, ei yhtäkään sellaista ihmistä, joka välittäisi kysyä häneltä kuulumisia. Kroonisen huolenpidon puutteen vuoksi Lammio sanoi itselleen, oli sanonut koko aikuisikänsä, ettei tarvinnut ketään elämäänsä, että pärjäsi mainiosti yksin kun oli aina ennenkin pärjännyt, mutta silti hän yllätti usein itsensä toivomasta, että hänellä olisi joku, jonka kanssa jakaa syvimmät surut ja pelot, joku, joka olisi pelkkää lojaaliuuttaan aina hänen vierellään ja auttaisi pyytämättäkin. Joskus harvoin, niinä epätoivoisimpina hetkinään, hän jopa tapojensa vastaisesti itki kaipuutaan salaa itseltään.

Päiväsaikainen lohduttomuus ei kuitenkaan vetänyt laisinkaan vertoja sille, jota Lammio koki herätessään. Hänen yönsä olivat niin levottomia, että toisinaan pelkkä sängyssä heittelehtiminen, tyynyn rutistaminen ja huomaamattomien kyynelten pusertaminen peittoa vasten eivät riittäneet, vaan hän lähti kävelemään unissaan. Lukemattoman monet kerran hän oli herännyt jostain päin Helsinkiä eikä ollut tiennyt missä oli, ja varsinkin edellisenä talvena hän oli sairastellut paljon nukuttuaan tarpeeksi usein lumihangessa. Miehestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli sodan jälkeisenä vuotena kolunnut läpi jokaisen katuojan, joka kaupungista löytyi, nukkunut kerran kesällä jopa merenrannalla vedenrajassa ja herännyt vetäessään vahingossa vettä henkeen. Oli pelottavaa havahtua auringon noustessa siihen, että hytisi kylmästä ja sai hävetä itseään, miettiä, oliko joku nähnyt hänet ja ajatellut miehen sammuneen maahan. Kertaakaan ei ollut kukaan Lammiota kuitenkaan herättänyt, vaan hän oli saanut rauhassa palata todellisuuteen. Se oli hyvä siltä kannalta, ettei tarvinnut selitellä, mutta Lammiosta tuntui myös auttamattoman pahalta, ettei kukaan ollut häntä estämässä, kukaan ei maannut sängyssä hänen vierellään ja ohjannut sinne takaisin.

Kaiken huippu oli ollut se, kun Lammio oli paria viikkoa aiemmin herännyt aamuyöllä keskellä autotietä. Toettuaan hän oli ymmärtänyt, että olisi pahimman sattuessa voinut loukkaantua, ja ajatus hirvitti häntä. Psyykkisesti hän ei ollut ollut kunnossa pitkiin aikoihin, mutta fyysinen puoli oli aina ollut terve, eikä hän kestänyt ajatusta armeijaelämän, ainoan tukipilarinsa, menettämisestä. Sinne hän oli sodan jälkeen miettimättä jäänyt, vaikka aseiden keskellä ei ollut hyvä olla, sillä ne muistuttivat häntä niistä lukuisista ruumiista, jotka surutta ammuttiin ja jätettiin jälkeen loputtomalta tuntuneen matkan edetessä. Itsetuhoinen ei Lammio sentään ollut, ei vielä, vaikka hän alitajuisesti koko ajan odotti hetkeä, jona sekoaisi täysin ja kaivaisi pöytälaatikostaan työn puolesta hänelle myönnetyn siviilipistoolinsa ja painaisi liipaisinta. Hän tiesi monen sotaveteraanin, niidenkin, joiden kanssa hän oli yhdessä ollut rintamalla, tappaneen itsensä paineiden kasaantuessa, eikä voinut tuomita heitä, sillä hän ymmärsi täydellisesti, millaista oli pohtia jatkuvasti, olisiko voinut toimia toisin. Pahimmalta tuntui se, että hän tiesi toimineensa parhaansa mukaan.

Elämä ei yksinkertaisesti ollut hyvää, eikä mikään sitä tosiasiaa voinut hänelle muuttaa. Hänen maailmansa ainut sisältö armeijan kurin ohella koostui öisistä painajaisista, yksinäisestä unissakävelystä ja siitä, että hän pohti joka ilta, missä heräisi seuraavana aamuna. Tekstien pino paksuuntui tasaisesti päivä päivältä, muuttui aina epäselvemmäksi silloin, kun Lammio valvoi enemmän tai oli kykenemätön nukkumaan, vaikka olisi halunnutkin. Verhoja hän piti ikkunoiden edessä yötä päivää, sillä valon näkeminen ei juuri korreloinut hänen veressään virtaavan synkkyyden kanssa, ja sodan päättymisestä seuraavana syksynä Lammiosta tuntui jo melkein epäsopivalta edes yrittää löytää pakotietä tilanteestaan. Kuten niin moni muukin sotatoverinsa, alkoi hänkin ennen pitkää hiljalleen hyväksyä epätoivonsa, ottaa sen osaksi itseään ja syleillä sitä, lopettaa viimeisenkin yrityksen taistella vastaan, vaikka hän yhä kärsikin. Ei hän sitä itselleen halunnut tunnustaa, ettei pärjännyt omillaan, ei tahtonut kohdata sitä tosiasiaa, että tarvitsisi ensiksikin vain kunnon halauksen ja toiseksi luvan antaa tunteiden tulla niin, että joku kuuntelisi, jotakuta kiinnostaisi.

Mutta parempaa oli tulossa – onneksi Lammio jaksoi yksin vielä hetken, sillä eräänä aamuna hän yllättäen kohtasi vanhan tutun.

**

Rahikainen oli hetkeksi saanut aivan kaikesta tarpeekseen, ja häneen oli jo kolmen pitkän kuukauden aikana pureutunut huutava pakko lähteä pois tutuilta kotiseuduilta, pois kaikkialta. Oli liikaa olla kotona Pohjois-Karjalassa, oli liikaa olla oikeastaan missään, mutta jossakin sitä pitäisi silti maleksia, jos meinasi elää. Hänen kaksi oikeaa, todellista ystäväänsä olivat nyt kumpikin jättäneet maailman, jättäneet hänet yksin, eikä Rahikainen tiennyt vieläkään, miten käsitellä asiaa, miten selvitä sellaisten ihmisten kuolemasta, joista hän oli todella välittänyt niin paljon, ettei ajatellut pelkkää omaa etuaan kuten yleensä. Rahikainen oli niin kipeästi halunnut auttaa heitä – hän oli yrittänyt kaikkensa, jotta niillä kahdella olisi hyvä olla, mutta silminnähden aivan tuloksetta. Rahikaista suututti se, ettei hän edes voinut syyttää heidän kuolemistaan ketään muuta kuin itseään, mutta vielä vaikeammaksi hänen olonsa teki ymmärrys siitä, ettei hän oikeastaan voinut, ei saanut, ottaa ystävistään vastuuta. Sisimmässään hän tiesi, ettei olisi voinut heitä pelastaa, elleivät he itse halunneet tulla pelastetuiksi.

Lehto oli kuollut jo sodassa, mutta nyt myös Määttä oli tappanut itsensä kun ei ollut enää kestänyt, Määttä, joka kantoi kaikkien muidenkin painolastit niin henkisesti kuin ruumiillisestikin, Määttä, joka ei koskaan sanallakaan valittanut, Määttä, jonka Rahikainen oli kuvitellut säilyvän ikuisesti yhtä vahvana kuin tämä oli rintamallakin ollut. He olivat käyneet kirjeenvaihtoa sodan jälkeen, hän ja Määttä, ja Rahikainen oli kesällä huomannut rivien välistä, ettei toisella ollut kaikki aivan kunnossa. Rahikainen oli luvannut tulla käymään, he olivat sopineet päivänkin elokuun alulle, mutta hän oli silti ollut hetken liian myöhässä. Saavuttuaan Määtän pohjoiselle kotimökille oli hän koputellut pitkän tovin oveen, ihmetellyt, kun vastausta ei kuulunut, vaikka toinen yleensä olikin siellä missä piti, milloin piti. Hetken haahuilun jälkeen Rahikainen oli keksinyt mennä vilkaisemaan erilliseltä saunarakennukselta, josko mies olisi siellä. Sieltä hän oli Määtän löytänyt, kattoparteen hirttäytyneenä, kasvoillaan se sama rauhallinen, mitäänsanomaton ilme kuin aina.

Määttä oli näyttänyt Rahikaisen mielestä melkein onnelliselta, kuin tämä olisi viimein löytänyt rauhansa palkkiona kaikesta siitä, mitä hänen kaltaisensa hiljainen mies voi maailmalle antaa, kuin tämä olisi otettu taivaaseen. Rahikainen ei enää muistanut kunnolla, mitä kaikkea oli Määtän löytäessään tehnyt, miten oli reagoinut, mutta hänen vatsaansa väänsi, kun hän ajatteli, kuinka oli lamaannuksesta selvittyään itkenyt, kuinka oli harpponut kuolleen miehen luo ja irrottanut tämän katosta, yrittänyt vajavaisilla tiedoillaan vielä elvyttääkin, vaikka näki sinipunertavat jäljet toisen kaulalla ja isoa valtimoa tunnusteltuaan totesi sydämen lopettaneen sykkeensä – varmasti jo tunteja aiemmin. Rahikainen oli halannut Määttää pitkään, kertonut tälle, kuinka paljon heidän ystävyytensä hänelle oli merkinnyt, kuinka hän olisi halunnut Määtälle vain onnea ja toivoi, että tämä oli nyt sitä löytänyt. Sitten, ties kuinka pitkän aikaa siinä istuttuaan, oli Rahikainen noussut ylös, pyyhkinyt kyyneleensä ja hengitellyt hetken syvään, välttänyt katsomasta Määttään päin.

Rahikainen oli tiennyt, että hänen olisi ennen pitkää haettava kylältä poliisit, mutta sitä hän ei ollut kyennyt aivan heti tekemään. Sen sijaan hän käveli hitaasti ulos saunarakennuksesta ja poltti vapisevin käsin tupakan pihanurmella seisten, koetti sulatella sitä, minkä oli juuri nähnyt. Taivas oli sinä päivänä tummien pilvien peitossa kuin Rahikaisen mielialaa lukien, eikä mies kestänyt katsoa sitä. Siksi hän oli kävellyt sorapolkua pitkin kuistille, tumpannut tupakan tuhkakuppiin ja avannut lukitsemattoman oven, jota oli vain hetkeä aiemmin hakannut luullessaan edelleen Määtän olevan elossa. Oli perin kummallista, kuinka nopeasti kaikki oli muuttunut, Rahikaisen koko elämä mennyt uusiksi, ja nyt hän vain seisoi keskellä kuolleen ystävänsä tupaa eikä oikein tiennyt miksi. Kaikki oli ollut hetken niin samantekevää, niin lohduttoman tyhjää ja toivotonta, ja Rahikainen tunsi itsensä yhtäkkiä kovin uupuneeksi, kuin kaikki taakka hänen harteiltaan olisi pudonnut alas sydämelle ja kivettynyt sinne. Rahikainen oli nieleskellyt taas uusia kyyneliä huomatessaan keittiön pöydälle näkyville jätetyn paperilappusen, jonka päällä luki hänen nimensä. Hän oli avannut sen heti.

_4.8.1945_

_Janne –_

_Olen pahoillani, mutta minä en jaksa enää, enkä voi antaa sinun nähdä itseäni tällaisena, en silloin kun olen vielä elossa. Pyydän anteeksi sitä, että sinä tulet olemaan ensimmäinen, joka minut pihasaunasta löytää, ensimmäinen, joka näkee minut sellaisena kuin täältä lähdin – epätoivoisena ja heikkona._

_En jaksanut enää niitä painajaisia, en voinut elää kaikkea uudelleen joka kerta kun suljin silmäni. Tahdoin mieluummin nukahtaa ikiuneen, jos en saisi olla onnellinen, enkä rehellisesti sanottuna usko, että minusta enää sellaista tekemälläkään saa. Tiedän, että sinä tahdoit auttaa, ja uskon muutenkin täysin sielun voimin hyvyyteesi, mutta pyydän, ettet jäisi miettimään minua niin kuin Lehtoa. Tämä ei ole sinun syysi._

_Tahdon vain kiittää kaikesta siitä, mitä olet puolestani tehnyt, kaikesta ystävyydestä, jonka kanssasi koin. Se merkitsi kaltaiselleni erakolle paljon enemmän kuin milloinkaan osaisin selittää. Ole kiltti ja muista se, ettemme minä ja Lehto jätä sinua milloinkaan yksin, vaan elämme aina sydämessäsi. Kiitos kaikesta, Janne, ja annathan anteeksi._

_Me tulemme varmasti vielä tapaamaan toisemme, kun aika on, mutta siihen asti – näkemiin._

_Ystäväsi Määttä_

Rahikainen ei hetkeen ollut osannut tehdä yhtään mitään. Hyvin hitaasti sanat olivat tarttuneet paperilta hänen ymmärrykseensä, muodostaneet aivoissa asiayhteyksiä ja sulautuneet vähä kerrassaan pysähtyneeseen tajunnanvirtaan. Kaikista vaikeinta Rahikaiselle oli hyväksyä se, että Määttä pyysi, ettei hän jäisi pohtimaan tätä, anoi häneltä anteeksiantoa tekemälleen päätökselle. Se tuntui nurinkuriselta, sillä Rahikainen oli sitä mieltä, ettei Määtän kuulunut pahoitella, vaan hänen, hänen, joka oli antanut toisen pärjätä yksin eikä ollut tullut avuksi tarpeeksi nopeasti. Mutta kurjalta tuntui sekin, että Määttä saattoi olla oikeassa sen suhteen, ettei hänestä olisi enää ehjää saanut. Mies oli paljon herkempi kuin ulospäin näytti, ja taitavana ihmistuntijana Rahikainen oli aina tiennyt, tai ehkä ennemminkin vaistonnut, sen puolen hiljaisesta, kesyttömän pohjoisen kasvatista. Heidän porukassaan Määttä oli ollut se järjen ääni, se, jolla oli jalat maassa, mutta jonka kanssa Rahikainen oli yhdessä pystynyt auttamaan Lehtoa niin pitkään kuin tämä oli elänyt. Määttä oli huolehtinut heistä kaikista omalla tavallaan, ja Rahikainen huomasi kyllä, että jotakin puuttui, kun Määttä oli poissa.

Helsinkiin lähtiessään Rahikainen ei vielä tiennyt, että kohtalo toisi hänen tielleen uuden tilaisuuden pelastaa toinen ihminen.

**

Rahikainen saapui junalla Helsinkiin seitsemän jälkeen sunnuntaiaamuna, kun marraskuisen yön hämärä piti vielä unista kaupunkia kevyesti otteessaan. Hän oli kiertänyt Suomea mitenkuten jo parin viikon ajan, käynyt matkan varrella katsomassa Sihvostakin, muttei ollut miehen tarjouksesta huolimatta halunnut jäädä tämän sohvalle loikomaan. Liikkeellä pysyminen ja ennakoimattomuus nostivat Rahikaisen mielialaa, ja yöpymispaikan puute ja sen mukanaan tuoma jännitys pitivät sen korkealla.

Juna pysähtyi vasta rakenteillaan olevalle uudelle rautatieasemalle, jolla ei vielä ollut mitään yksinkertaista katosta ihmeellisempää päärakennusta, ja radanvarsikin muistutti melkein autiomaata. Aseman liikenne oli kuitenkin haluttu aloittaa mahdollisimman pian, sillä siitä oli tulossa yksi korvaavista niille, joita helsinkiläiset olivat sodanaikaisissa pommituksissa menettäneet, mutta vielä se oli aivan alkutekijöissään aivan kuten Rahikaisen selviytyminen. Rahikainen ei vielä edes täysin tiennyt, mitä Helsingissä tekisi, vain sen, että lähtisi illalla taas uuteen paikkaan, ehkä Vantaalle tai Espooseen. Sen näkisi sitten.

Mies nousi laiskasti kyydistä kanssamatkustajien mukana. Hän oli saanut muutaman tunnin nukuttua, mutta rintaa jälleen koko yön pusertanut epämääräinen levottomuus piti silti pintansa, ja Rahikaista häiritsi se, ettei hän voinut osoittaa oloonsa selkeää syytä. Tietenkin syyllisyys tehdyistä ja tekemättä jätetyistä asioista oli niinä päivinä hänen jatkuva seuralaisensa, mutta tähän tunteeseen yhdistyi jokin muukin, jota Rahikainen ei osannut nimetä, jotakin odotuksen kaltaista, kuin jotakin merkittävää olisi tapahtumassa. Sellaisia tuntemuksia hän toisinaan sai, mutta useimmiten ne olivat vain negatiivisia, ja siksi hän yritti nytkin päätään puistelemalla saada ne katoamaan viileää ulkoilmaa sisäänsä hengittäessään.

Hän kaivoi tupakan takkinsa taskusta ja poltti sitä rauhassa radanvartta kävellessään, maahan tuijottaen. Ei hänellä oikeastaan ollut kiire minnekään, ja päämäärätiedottomana oli ihan mukava astella – eipä hän oikein rataa seuratessa voisi eksyäkään. Asuikohan Helsingissä ketään, jonka kanssa hän oli ollut yhtä aikaa rintamalla, joku, joka olisi yhä elossa? Lehto oli ollut Tampereen liepeiltä, Rahikainen muisti, mutta murretta tämä ei ollut puhunut. Se olisi kai ollut tälle liian henkilökohtaista, identiteettiä rakentavaa, ja juuri identiteetti oli se asia, jota Lehto oli kaikin voimin vältellyt. Rahikainen tiesi, ettei Lehto ollut jostain syystä kokenut kuuluvansa minnekään, ei ennen kuin oli saanut hänestä ja Määtästä ensimmäiset ystävänsä.

Rahikainen ei halunnut ajatella sitä, ei juuri sillä hetkellä. Määtän itsemurhan hänelle tuottama tuska oli yhä liian ylitsevuotavaa, eikä Lehdon miettiminen sitä ainakaan helpottanut. Ei, nyt kannatti ennemmin pysyä ympäristönsä tasalla kuin pohtia menneitä. Siksihän Rahikainen matkusti – saadakseen itselleen vähän muuta toimintaa omaan päähänsä eksymisen ohella.

Rahikainen tumppasi tupakkansa, kun sauhut alkoivat ehtyä, ja nosti sitten katseensa ensimmäistä kertaa pariin minuuttiin. Hän oli jo kääntämässä silmänsä hiljalleen valaistuvaan taivaanrantaan, kunnes erotti suoraan edessään jonkin kummallisen, liikkumattoman möykyn. Uteliaisuus voitti ja hänen hetki sitten vielä väsyneinä kumisevat askeleensa saivat rivakamman poljennon. Ehkä sieltä löytyisi jotakin arvokasta.

Lähempänä hän huomasi, että tuo omituinen möykky olikin mies, joka makasi puoliksi vatsallaan, puoliksi vasemmalla kyljellään, selin Rahikaiseen. Miehellä ei ollut päällään takkiakaan, pelkkä säähän ja vuodenaikaan nähden aivan liian kevyt, yöpuvulta näyttävä asu melkein luonnottoman laihan vartensa yllä. Rahikainen arveli, että toinen oli ehkä sammunut, ja päätti mennä varmistamaan asian, kun mies nyt kerran siinä hänen matkansa varrella sattui olemaan.

Kyykistyessään maahan Rahikainen kohtasi järkytyksen. Yllättäen hän tunnisti kalpean, ruskeahiuksisen miehen heti – sehän oli majuri Lammio, heidän komppaniapäällikkönsä rintamalla. Tietenkin, mieshän asui Helsingissä, vaan mitä ihmettä Lammio siinä teki? Rahikainen koetti haistaa alkoholin käryn, mutta oli hankala huomata sellaista, mitä ei ollut. Lammio ei siis ollut ainakaan sammunut, vaan tällä oli jokin muu hätä, mutta onneksi mies hengitti kyllä.

Rahikainen koetti hillitä järkytystään ja tunnusteli kylmillä sormillaan varovasti pulssia Lammion kaulalta. Sydänkin sykki, ehkä liiankin nopeasti ja iho tuntui myös otsaa kokeillessa kuumalta. Rahikainen oli kuullut, että jotkut aikuisetkin lähtivät kuumeisina kävelemään unissaan, ja niin hän oletti Lammiollekin käyneen. Kyllä hänen täytyisi toinen ainakin herättää ja varmistaa, että tämä pääsisi kotiin, siitäkin huolimatta, ettei koskaan ollut Lammiosta pitänyt. Määtän kuolema oli tehnyt Rahikaisesta huolehtivaisemman muita ihmisiä kohtaan, mutta oli tämäkin nyt kyllä varsinainen jälleennäkeminen.

Lammio oli riutunut viime näkemästä. Majuri oli aina ollut hoikka poika, mutta nyt tämä oli laihtunut vielä entisestäänkin ja näytti siltä, kuin ei olisi syönyt viikkoon. Rahikainen kurtisti kulmiaan. Kyllä häntä hieman sellainen huoletti, sillä sodassakin vastaava riutuminen oli usein tarkoittanut suurempia ongelmia kuin pelkkää ruoanpuutetta. Täytyisi kai tosiaan ottaa selvää, mistä kiikasti. Rahikainen ravisteli kevyesti toista hartiasta eikä voinut olla naurahtamatta Lammion yllättyneelle ilmeelle tämän siristellessä kuumeisia silmiään. Outo tilannehan se heille kummallekin oli.

”Sotami – ” aloitti Lammio, mutta keskeytti äkkiä tajutessaan, etteivät he nyt olleet rintamalla. Vai näkikö hän kuitenkin yhä unta? Rahikainenhan se siinä, mutta mieshän, luojan kiitos, asui kaukana.

Rahikainen hymyili, ja senkertaisen painajaisensa nyt nopeasti unohtaneena Lammio nousi äkkiä seisomaan toinen perässään. Olo tuntui kuitenkin huonolta ja Lammio horjahti, melkein kaatui, mutta Rahikainen otti hänet kiinni.

”Varovasti. Siulla taitaapi olla kuumetta”, sanoi Rahikainen pidellessään toista pystyssä. Lammio oli niin sekaisin, ettei tuntunut hetkeen edes huomaavan Rahikaisen käsivarsia ympärillään. ”Meijän pittäis vuarmaan saaha siut kottii. Missä sie asut?”

Lammio oli sentään sen verran järjissään, että kykeni tokaisemaan kylmästi: ”Minä pärjään yksinkin. Mitä te edes täällä teette?”

Rahikainen naurahti taas. ”No mie ilimiselevästi koitan täs auttaa sinnuu.”

Lammio mulkaisi häntä pahasti, ja sovittelevasti hymyillen Rahikainen jatkoi: ”Mie oon täs kiertäny suurta Suomenmoata, ja äske mie tänne junalla tupsahin. Nii että tässä mie ny sit oon siunki päevää jälleen kerran piristämäs.”

”Pitäisikö vielä uskoa, että te, joka ette moraalia ole nähnytkään, tahtoisitte auttaa? Ei, ehei”, tuhahti Lammio vedettyään upseerinroolinsa päälle. ”Minä en tarvitse keneltäkään apua, enkä varsinkaan teiltä.”

Rahikaisen hymy hyytyi, ja Lammiokin huomasi sen, muttei tajunnut, että Rahikaisen vatsalaukku pusertui hänen kommenttinsa myötä pieneksi palloksi. Vaikka Rahikainen yrittikin parhaansa mukaan olla ottamatta sitä henkilökohtaisesti, Lammio oli tosissaan osannut tietämättäänkin iskeä vyön alle, ja ehkä osittain sekavien tunteidensa johdosta Rahikainen päästi irti.

Ennen kuin Rahikainen ehti edes sulatella Lammion töksäytystä, horjahti toinen uudelleen ja hän joutui taas nappaamaan miehen kiinni. Nyt Lammiokin käsitti, ettei tainnut sittenkään olla kykenevä kävelemään itsekseen kotiin edes ylpeytensä voimalla, ja taisi tajuta senkin, että oli puhunut loukkaavasti, sillä hänen seuraavat sanansa tulivat vaikeasti, huomattavasti sovittelevammalla sävyllä.

”Hyvä on, jos nyt sitten…” Lammio mutisi ympärilleen katsellen, nopeasti analysoiden, missä sillä kertaa oli, ”pari sataa metriä tuonne päin.”

Itseään jonkun verran pidemmän Rahikaisen tukemana – ja tämän välttämättä haluttua hänen ottavan takkinsa – Lammio selvisi kuin selvisikin kotiovelleen, mutta huomasi itsekin, että Rahikainen oli valitettavasti ollut oikeassa hänen olotilansa suhteen. Kaiken lisäksi kuume tuntui nousevan kovaa vauhtia, ja toisinaan silmissä sumeni liiasta ponnistelusta, eikä se jäänyt myöskään Rahikaiselta huomaamatta. Tilanne oli Lammiolle outo, melkein kiusallinen: hän ei ollut lainkaan tottunut siihen, että hänestä tämänkään vertaa huolehdittiin, mutta ei hänestä oikein kieltäytyjäksikään ollut.

Rahikaisen harvat kysymykset siitä, oliko Lammiolla useinkin kuumeeseen liittyvää unissakävelyä hän kuittasi myöntelemällä, sillä se oli paljon helpompaa kuin keksiä tekosyitä omituiselle nukkumapaikalleen. Rahikainen arveli Lammion vaikeaa olemusta katsellessaan, ettei majuri välttämättä kertonut hänelle aivan kaikkea, että jotain tärkeää jäi vielä pimentoon. Hän olisi oikeastaan halunnut kysyä, mutta Lammion tuntien saisi varmasti osakseen pelkkiä jäätäviä katseita, eikä nyt ehkä ollut edes oikea hetki siihen. Nyt Lammio olisi vain saatava lepäämään jonnekin muualle kuin kylmään maahan.

Lammio oli lukuisista unissakävelykerroistaan viisastuneena alkanut jättää vara-avaimen jälkeensä. Se oli teipinpalasella kiinnitetty asunnon oven sisäpuolelle aivan postiluukun viereen vasemmalle puolelle, juuri sormien ulottuville, niin että jos tiesi mitä etsi, sen sai melko vaivattomasti käsiinsä. Tälläkään kertaa Lammiolla ei sattuneesta syystä ollut avaimia mukanaan, ja koska hän ei itse kyennyt senhetkisessä tilassaan kumartelemaan ilman huimausta, tyytyi hän nojaamaan hiljaisessa rapussa seinään ja neuvomaan Rahikaista avaimen noukkimisen kanssa.

Lammiota ei yllättänyt lainkaan se, että niinkin pitkäkyntinen ihminen kuin Rahikainen näpräsi avaimen ulos kaksi kertaa nopeammin kuin hän itse milloinkaan. Siitä hän myös muisti tietenkin miehelle mainita ja sai palkkioksi leveän virneen ja auki naksahtavan lukon. Lammio joutui nyt jo kävelemään seiniä pitkin sisälle, niin uupunut hän oli, ei ehtinyt edes Rahikaisen takkia ottaa pois päältään ennen kuin kaikki tietoisuus katosi, ennen kuin silmissä sumeni ja mustui, ennen kuin hän nukahti heti eteisessä seisoviltaan, kerrankin unettomaan uneen. Lammiota olisi hävettänyt kovasti, jos hän olisi tiennyt, että Rahikainen otti hänet vielä kerran kiinni, totesi Lammion voimien kuluneen loppuunsa, nosti hänet kevyesti syliinsä ja peitteli sänkyyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ei helevetti, miehä taijan olla rakastunu, hän tajusi vielä ennen kuin itsekin nukahti.

Lammion kuume ei koko päivään ottanut laantuakseen, eikä Rahikainen toista voinut oikein oman onnensa nojaan jättää, joten hän päätti lykätä lähtöään siksi, kunnes majuri olisi tarpeeksi kunnossa huolehtiakseen itsestään. Ulkona nukkuminen ja siitä seurannut vilustuminen olivat pahentaneet rajusti jo alkamaisillaan olevaa hankalaa virustautia, ja Rahikainen arveli Lammion kuumeen kiertelevän neljääkymmentä astetta, niin tulikuuma ja sekava tämä välistä havahtuessaan oli ennen kuin meni jälleen tajuttomaksi. Rahikainen ei ollut erityisen huolissaan, sillä kovat flunssat olivat hänelle itselleen tuttuja. Enemmän häntä huoletti se, ettei Lammio voinut nukkuessaan syödä tai juoda, ja sellaiset toimitukset olivat valveillakin hankalia kuumehoureiden vuoksi. Rahikainen oli hetken pohdinnan jälkeen päätynyt kaivamaan Lammion – vähäisistä, näköjään – ruokavarastoista hernekeittoainekset ja yritti syöttää soppaa miehelle tämän päätä tukien aina kun voi. Muutamaa lusikallista enempää ei majuri kuitenkaan yleensä kerralla saanut alas.

Pimeyden laskeuduttua alkoi ensilumi hiljalleen sataa Helsingin vaienneille kaduille, ja Rahikainen katseli sitä katulamppujen valossa Lammion makuuhuoneen ikkunasta mietteisiinsä uppoutuneena. Tuntui kummalta vilkuilla toista niin erilaisena kuin oli rintamalla oppinut tämän tuntemaan, sillä nyt Lammiossa oli jokin sellainen inhimillinen piirre, jota Rahikainen ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt tai odottanutkaan näkevänsä. He kaikki olivat aina pilkanneet Lammiota, kieltäytyneet miettimästä, että tällä varmasti painoi vastuu enemmän kuin heillä yhteensä, että ehkä jopa niin kireä upseerikin kuin hän saattoi oikeasti olla vain heidän kaltaisensa ihminen, joka koetti selvitä heidän yhteisestä tehtävästään – oli kuin Lammiolla olisi yhtäkkiä ollut sydän. Jotakin niin antautunutta hänen katseessaan oli aamulla näkynyt, jopa silloin, kun tämä oli laukonut Rahikaiselle kylmiä sanojaan. Jokin majurin olemuksessa oli kuluneen vuoden aikana muuttunut silminnähtävästi, eikä Rahikainen tiennyt miksi, mutta hän halusi ottaa selvää.

Lammio oli alkanut jälleen kerran heittelehtiä levottomana, ja Rahikainen ajatteli majurin luultavasti näkevän jotakin kuumeista unta. Hän kävi sängyn reunalle istumaan, kokeili toisen otsaa jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa, eikä ollut enää varma, oliko se nyt lämpimämpi kuin aiemmin päivällä. Ilta oli jo pitkällä, eikä Rahikainen uskonut Lammion tokenevan enää ennen aamua, joten hän kävi pikaisesti keittiössä täyttämässä toiselle vesilasin valmiiksi, mikäli tämä sattuisi pikkutunneilla havahtumaan. Palattuaan ja laskettuaan lasin hämärässä yöpöydälle hän korjasi Lammion peittoa suorempaan, mutta laittoi sen vain puoliksi toisen ylle – miehen hikoilusta ja levottomuudesta päätellen tämän ruumiinlämpö ei kaivannut enää lisäystä. Rahikainen pyyhki kosteita hiuksia pois otsalta, ja yllättäen majuri rauhoittui siitä hieman, mutta kun Rahikainen lopetti, tämä houraili jotakin ja vääntelehtiminen palasi. Niinpä hän vain silitteli Lammion otsaa, kunnes tämä oli niin syvässä unessa, ettei tiennyt mistään mitään.

Rahikainen kasasi itselleen nukkumapaikan Lammion viereen lattialle, sillä hän arveli, ettei toista voisi jättää yksin yön ajaksi. Lammio saattaisi nousta taas sängystä ja mennä ties minne nukkumaan, eikä Rahikainen halunnut ottaa riskiä sairauden pahenemisesta. Hän yhtäältä toivoi heräävänsä aamulla ennen Lammiota, jotta voisi tarkistaa tämän tilanteen ennen kuin mies itse estäisi häntä auttamasta – koska hän varmasti estäisi –, mutta toisaalta olisi hauska nähdä majurin kireä ja kiusaantunut ilme tämän potkiessa Rahikaisen ylös. Voi kuinka Lammio tulisi kyllä hurjistumaan. Ajatus nauratti Rahikaista niin paljon, että hänen oli pakko tunkea kasvonsa tyynyyn, jottei hihittäisi. Näin paljon iloa hän ei ollutkaan aivan hetkeen kokenut.

**

Aamupuolella yötä Lammion kuume alkoi viimein hieman laskea, ja mies heräsi selväjärkisenä puolen kuuden aikoihin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään muistikuvaa siitä, kuinka oli päässyt sänkyyn asti, sillä viimeinen asia, minkä hän oli nähnyt, oli Rahikainen sulkemassa ovea hänen jälkeensä.

Rahikainen. Ei helvetti. Mihinköhän tämä oli –

Piru perkele. Siinähän mies lattialla hänen vieressään tyytyväisesti makasi.

Lammio nosti pimeässä epätoivoisena kädet kasvoilleen kuin olisi siten saanut toisen katoamaan ja pohti, kuinka kauan oli nukkunut. Hän ei tiennyt.  _Voi helvetin helvetti._

Hän huomasi vesilasin yöpöydällään ja kulautti sen kerralla tyhjäksi. Lammio ei ollut edes tajunnut, kuinka janoinen oli ennen kuin alkoi kaivata lisää nesteytystä. Pikku hiljaa hän koetti kerätä itsensä ja järjestellä ajatuksensa loogiseksi kokoonpanoksi, pohtia vaihtoehtojaan, mutta ne kaikki olivat eittämättä sellaisia, jotka johtivat Rahikaisen kohtaamiseen.

Hän laski lasin takaisin yöpöydälle, heitti peiton sivuun, nousi istumaan ja totesi olevansa edelleen hyvin heikkona. Hänen olisi päästävä vessaan ja suihkuun, mutta Lammio ei ollut oikein varma, kantaisivatko jalat. Niiden olisi tosin pakko, sillä Rahikaiselta Lammio ei apua pyytäisi vaikka mikä olisi. Hän kierähti parisängyn toiselle, ovenpuolimmaiselle reunalle ja nousi huterasti ylös.

”Huomenta”, kuului haukotteleva ääni siltä puolelta, jolta hän oli juuri lähtenyt. Rahikainen oli nukkunut vain kevyesti ja herännyt Lammion laskiessa vesilasin takaisin alas, ja nyt tämä katseli toista viattomasti hymyillen. ”Tarviitkos sie apua?”

Lammio ei todellakaan olisi halunnut myöntää tarvitsevansa, mutta jäsenet olivat valitettavasti vetelät kuin toissapäiväinen perunamuusi, eikä hän oikein uskaltanut liikkua. Rahikainen otti Lammion hiljaisuuden myöntymisen merkkinä ja käveli miehen luo, kiersi kätensä Lammion hartioiden ympärille ja tuki toisella keskiruumista, pani ohimennen merkille, että Lammio oli edelleen lämmin kuin kamiina. Lammio tunsi kylmät väreet selässään kun Rahikainen tarttui häneen – ei hän ollut minkäänlaiseen kosketukseen tottunut, eikä tiennyt, pitäisikö sittenkin pistää vastaan.

”Pitäisi päästä vessaan. Ja suihkuun”, Lammio mutisi.

”Rahikaisen taksipalvelu – aina vualmiina”, sanoi Rahikainen iloisesti. Lammion ilme kiristyi kyllä, mutta mies oli liian väsynyt napauttamaan toista. Rahikainen sai nauraa yksin omalle heitolleen.

Rahikainen auttoi hänet kylpyhuoneeseen, varmisti vielä, että Lammio pärjäisi itsekseen, sai vastaansa jäätävän ”kyllä minä selviän” ja sulki oven. Melko säyseästi oli Lammio kerrankin antanut jonkun toisen, vieläpä hänen, auttaa, mutta mies varmasti itsekin käsitti, ettei oikein ollut urheilukunnossa. Mielelläänhän Rahikainen loppujen lopuksi toista vahti, ei se häneltä itseltään pois ollut, ja kaiken lisäksi hän oli sillä saanut Lammion luota yöpaikan. Kaikki voittivat.

Kylpyhuoneesta kuului vaitonaista kolinaa, ja pian alkoi suihku humista. Rahikainen tuumi, että hän voisi aivan hyvin vaikka keittää Lammiolle ja itselleen aamupuurot, sillä nyt kun Lammio kesti hereillä ja pystyi jo olemaan vähän jalkeillakin, mahtoi tällä olla sudennälkä. Kaurahiutaleita miehen kaapissa onneksi oli vaikka koko komppanialle jaettavaksi, ja ruisleipää löytyi myös. Rahikainen laittoi vielä kahvit keittimeen ja alkoi sitten kattaa pientä pöytää.

Suihkun kohina loppui, ja muutamien minuuttien kuluttua kuului kylpyhuoneen ovi avautuvan. Rahikainen jätti puuron kattilaan kiehumaan ja riensi tukemaan Lammiota, joka yritti jo omin voimin könkätä vastaan.

”Kuinka kauan minä nukuin?” tiedusteli Lammio vähän häpeissään Rahikaisen taluttaessa hänet keittiöön.

”Koko eilisen päevän. Kyllä sie välillä havahuit mutta et sie iha täs muailmas sillokaa ollu. Ei sinnuu voenu yksin jättää”, selitti Rahikainen auttaessaan Lammion pöydän ääreen istumaan. ”Mie laitoin meille kahavit ja puurot tulemaan, hetki siinä vielä mennee.”

”Sittenhän tänään on maanantai… minun pitäisi mennä töihin”, sanoi Lammio ja kurtisti kulmiaan ahdistuneen oloisesti.

Rahikainen nauroi hyväntahtoisesti ja sekoitti puuroa. ”Kato ny ittees. Ethän sie pysy pystyssäkään.”

”Mutta ei töissä kukaan tiedä sitä. Kyllä minun täytyy ainakin käydä näyttäytymässä.”

”Mie voin käyvä sanomassa siun puolesta, jos sie vuan neuvot minne mennä”, lupasi Rahikainen kaataessaan sekä itselleen että Lammiolle kahvia kuppeihin.

Lammio oli hetken hiljaa. Hän tiesi, että Rahikainen oli oikeassa, mutta koetti kaikin keinoin keksiä omaa ratkaisua. Rahikainen kallisti päätään – hän saattoi ehkä tietää, mistä narusta vetää.

”Kuules ny, Lammio. Sie sanoit miulle eilen, ettei miulla oo moraaleja. Mut voisit sie kyllä miulle antaa ees tilaisuuven tulla uuvelleenarvioitavaks”, hän maanitteli toista suoraan silmiin katsoen. Lammion ilme synkkeni. Eipä hän kai muutakaan voinut.

”No… niin kai sitten. Voisitko pyytää armeijan lääkäriä käymään? Ei tarvitsisi itse mennä, ja ne uskovat omaa tohtoria paremmin.”

”Voenha mie. Mie käyn siellä koha saahaa syötyä”, tokaisi Rahikainen keveästi. Lammio ei ollut teititellyt, ja hän oli huomannut sen.

”Ja, tuota… anteeksi se eilinen, en minä tarkoittanut…” kierteli Lammio sanoja hakiessaan. Kyllähän Rahikainen kaiken hänen hyväkseen tekemänsä jälkeen anteeksipyynnön oli ansainnut.

”Ei siinä mittään”, toinen sanoi hymyillen, puuroa Lammion lautaselle annostellen, ”sie oot aina ollu vähän huono ihmisten kanssa. En mie siitä itteeni ottanu, elä sitä sure.”

Lammio hymyili vaisusti. Ei häntä haitannut välillä sivaltaa sanan säilällä, mutta ei edes Lammio toisaalta myöskään halunnut ketään tahattomasti loukata. Niin hän oli Rahikaiselle edellisenä aamuna tehnyt ja nyt huomannut virhearviointinsa, joten oli ihan asiallista pahoitella. Ja mitäpä sitä enää muutenkaan piiloutumaan ylpeyden taa, jos nyt kerran tässä tilanteessa oltiin. Ehkä hänen olisi helpompi antaa toisen auttaa, jos kohtelisi tätä edes samanveroisena. Tämä ei ollut sotaa.

”Ja nimi on Henrik”, sanoi Lammio.

”Janne. Ja se puuro syödään sitten vikisemättä”, huomautti Rahikainen, ”ruoka on ehdottomasti vaatimukset täyttävää.”

Lammion ilme oli jotakin hymynkareen ja irvistyksen väliltä, sillä hänkin muisti nuo sanat, ja kyllähän Rahikaisen leikinlasku häntä hieman huvitti.

”Koskela komppaniapiälliköks, sit mie syön”, Lammio tuhahti Rahikaisen murretta jäljitellen.

”Puuroo luuloo olevan”, vastasi Rahikainen suupieltään kohottaen.

”Tu sinä hakeen voita sen leipäs päälle”, sanoi Lammio ja ojensi pakkausta Rahikaista ja tämän känttyä kohti. Rahikainen nauroi vapautuneesti.

”Mie en tienny et siekii osaat olla rennosti”, hän tokaisi pilke silmäkulmassa. Lammio punehtui – eipä ollut hänkään tiennyt osaavansa.

Lupauksensa mukaisesti Rahikainen kävi myöhemmin ilmoittamassa Lammion sairaaksi tämän työpaikalla, ja palasi sitten kaupan kautta takaisin toisen luo. Lammion hän oli ennen lähtöään auttanut takaisin sänkyyn ja tuonut toiselle kirjankin, mutta niin vain heti makuuhuoneeseen astuttuaan näki Rahikainen Lammion kaatuvan tämän yritettyä liikkua itsenäisesti. Häntä nauratti toisen närkästynyt ilme.

”Otitkos sie pienen ilimalennon?” Rahikainen virnuili ja auttoi Lammion ylös.

”Hehheh”, nauroi Lammio kuivasti, ”saitko lääkäriä kiinni?”

”Tullee kattomaan sinnuu kymmenen jäläkeen. Mie kävin meille kaupas ko siulla on ruuvat meleko vähissä. Pärjäätkö sie jos mie käyn latomas ostokset kaappiin?”

”Tietenkin”, tuhahti Lammio aivan kuin asia olisi ollut aivan päivänselvä, ”lompakkoni on takintaskussa. Ota siitä itsellesi sen verran kuin ruokiin meni.”

Rahikainen katsoi häneen ihmettelevästi ja sanoi: ”Mitä sie oikein puhut? Ei siun tarvi miun avusta mittään maksaa. Kyllä sie voit uskoo et mie pyytäisin jos rahaa haluisin, ja sitä paitsi miulla on siun luona yöpaikka.”

”Kuulehan nyt. Kyllä minä tiedän, ettei sinulla juuri varaa ole, tai siis… kun…” Lammio takelteli. Rahikainen vain hymyili ja kallisti päätään.

”Kyllä sie voit suoraan sannoo että mie oon köyhä. Eihän siinä mittää puahaa oo.”

Lammio tyytyi olemaan vaiti ja kiskoi peittoa päälleen kuin se auttaisi hänet pois kiusallisesta tilanteesta. Vieressä seisova Rahikainen näki kuitenkin kireän juonteen, joka toisen suupieliin ilmestyi ja tarttui peittoon kuin ohimennen, pakotti samalla Lammion ottamaan taas apua vastaan. Lammio näytti tilanteeseen perin tyytymättömältä.

”Siun pittää joskus antaa asioijen mennä niin kun ne menee, Henrik. Et sie voi aina hallita jokasta juttua. Pittää osata elää säännöittä, tarttua hetkeen”, Rahikainen puheli, ”niin ko mie nyt ko leikin apusisarta. Elämä ottaa ja antaa.”

”Sinähän sen tiedät”, sanoi Lammio purevasti. Rahikainen nauroi ja istui sängynlaidalle, yritti kokeilla Lammion otsaa. Tämä perääntyi äkkiä, ja Rahikainen huokaisi.

”Mie halusin vuan kokkeilla kuumetta että tietäisin alatko sie pian taas pyörtyilemään”, sanoi Rahikainen ja kokeili uudelleen. Lammio mutristi suutaan, mutta pysyi aloillaan. ”Millanen olo siulla on?”

”Ihan hyvä.”

Rahikainen puisteli päätään ja totesi: ”Sie oot ihan uskomaton.” Sitten hän jätti Lammion kirjansa pariin ja raahautui ostosten kanssa keittiöön.

Muutaman seuraavan päivän aikana Lammio lähinnä lepäsi, antoi kuntonsa tulla rauhassa takaisin ja salli vastahakoisesti, joskin jo kovin paljoa valittamatta, Rahikaisen huolehtia itsestään. Palautuneen selväjärkisyyden myötä painajaiset alkoivat kuitenkin vaivata häntä uudelleen, ja yhtenä yönä Rahikainen joutui jo nappaamaan Lammion kiinni makuuhuoneen ovelta ja ohjaamaan miehen takaisin nukkumaan. Lammio oli herännyt kesken kaiken, säikähtänyt, ja Rahikainen oli jäänyt hänen viereensä loppuyön ajaksi vahtimaan, ettei Lammio taas unissaan lähtisi minnekään. Sen jälkeisinä öinä Lammio ja Rahikainen olivat jakaneet sängyn automaattisesti, kuin olisivat aina nukkuneet vierekkäin.

Lammio tunsi olonsa aivan liian hyväksi estelläkseen mitenkään Rahikaista uinumasta vieressään tai muutenkaan asumasta hänen luonaan. Oli hän vielä toiselle sanonutkin, että tämä saisi olla hänen nurkissaan niin pitkään kuin pysyisi Helsingissä, eikä Rahikaisella tuntunut mitään kiirettä Pohjois-Karjalaan olevan. Heidän yhteiselonsa sujui yllättäen melko kitkattomasti (Rahikainen otti heti ruokapuolen vastuulleen todettuaan, ettei Lammio kunnolla osannut tai muutenkaan muistanut kokata itselleen), ja molemmat miehet olivat järjestelyyn tyytyväisiä. Heistä tuli nopeasti toisilleen ne ystävät, joita kumpikin elämäänsä tarvitsi, tukipaalu, johon nojautua.

**

Oli kulunut kuukausi siitä, kun Rahikainen oli löytänyt Lammion radanvarrelta ja tullut jäädäkseen, ja yhä Lammio vain kulki usein öisin Rahikaisen joutuessa häntä estelemään. Meni vähän aikaa ennen kuin Rahikainen pani merkille sen, että Lammio heittelehti ja vääntelehti edelleen unissaan, ja hänen mieleensä palautuivat aavemaisina Määtän kirjeen sanat: ” _En jaksanut enää niitä painajaisia._ ” Halusi Rahikainen myöntää sitä tai ei, hän oli kiintynyt Lammioon. Lammiossa hän näki Lehdon ja Määtän, näiden yksin kannetut kärsimykset, joita Rahikainen oli yrittänyt helpottaa, ja Lammion kanssa hän ei halunnut epäonnistua.

Rahikainen yritti välillä varovasti kysellä Lammiolta, oliko tällä kaikki kunnossa ja halusiko tämä puhua jostakin. Mies vältteli hänen kysymyksiään, vakuutti kaiken olevan hienosti ja vaihtoi aihetta, vaikka hänen heräämisenjälkeinen tärinänsä ja silminnähtävä ahdistuksensa kertoivat aivan toista tarinaa. Rahikainen huomasi, että toinen katosi aina levottomien öiden jälkeen heti ensimmäisenä työhuoneeseensa ja pisti oven kiinni, ja kerran Lammion ollessa töissä hän meni etsimään sitä, mitä toinen siellä niin visusti piilotteli. Tekstit löydettyään ja joitakin niistä luettuaan todellisuus iski vasten kasvoja: Lammio tosiaankin näki painajaisia, hirvittäviä unia, kuten Määttäkin.

Rahikaista pelotti, kun hän ajatteli Määtän kohtaloa, sitä, miten tämä ei enää ollut kestänyt elämässään kiinni, eikä hän halunnut Lammion joutuvan samaan tilanteeseen. Hän pohti pari päivää, kuinka ottaa asia toisen kanssa esille painostamatta tai kuulostamatta liian holhoavalta, muttei ehtinyt käydä tuumasta toimeen ennen kuin Lammio eräänä yönä heräsi paniikkikohtaukseen ja havahdutti Rahikaisenkin – mies oli jo useampana yönä peränjälkeen nähnyt painajaista, jossa kasapanos lensi suoraan häntä kohti, ja kuin jollakin kyllästyneisyyttä ammentavan voiman avulla hän heräsi siihen eikä lähtenyt kuljeskelemaan.

Kello oli vähän vaille neljä aamuyöllä kun Lammio sinkosi pystyyn kuin kanuunasta ammuttuna. Oli pimeää, mutta oli liian pimeää, kuin Lammio ei näkisi mitään, ja silmissä sumeneminen oli hänestä helvetin pelottavaa. Kurkkua kuristi ja rintaa ahdisti eikä hengittäminen onnistunut, ja hän oli edelleen niin unessa, ettei ensin lainkaan tajunnut, mitä oli meneillään. Hän ei kyennyt edes muistamaan untaan, ainut asia, mikä sillä hetkellä merkitsi yhtään mitään, oli hänen vapinansa ja mielen sumu, joka teki hänestä ajattelemiseen kykenemättömän. Kyyneleet kihosivat silmiin, ja Lammio painoi pään käsiinsä, koetti kestää selväjärkisenä, koetti olla kuulematta hakkaavaa sydäntään ja pidätteli haluaan oksentaa.

”Henrik?” kysyi Rahikainen vierestä unisesti, ”ootko sie kunnossa?”

Lammio ei kyennyt sanomaan yhtään mitään, sillä kylmyys ja huono olo olivat vallinneet hänen sisuskalunsa ja estivät häntä liikahtamastakaan. Rahikainen räpytteli silmiään, huomasi toisen vapinan ja hädän ja nousi äkkiä istumaan, laittoi kätensä Lammion olkapäälle ja totesi hänen olevan aivan jäässä. Hän etsi äkkiä sängyn jalkopäähän taitellun viltin, avasi sen ja kietoi miehen ympärille, koetti rauhoitella Lammiota omalla tyyneydellään ja silittelemällä sitten tämän tärisevää selkää. Rintamalla hän oli nähnyt Riitaojan joutuvan täsmälleen samaan tilaan ja Koskelan toimivan kuten hän itse nyt.

”Sie sait paniikkikohtauksen mut sie selviit siitä. Sie et oo kualemassa vaikka siltä tuntuis. Mie oon ihan tässä enkä lähe mihinkää”, jutteli Rahikainen hiljaa. Lammio kuuli joka sanan, tunsi toisen käden lohduttavana selällään, muttei pystynyt reagoimaan. Hyvä kun tajuissaan pysyi kaiken huimauksen keskellä.

”Keskity hengittämiseen”, Rahikainen neuvoi ja siirtyi vähän lähemmäs, nosti viltin pudonnutta kulmaa takaisin Lammion harteille ja otti sitten toista kädestä kiinni, ”ja sano jos mie voin tehä jottain.”

Lammio sulki silmänsä, yritti parhaansa. Vähä vähältä kohtaus helpotti, silmissä selkeni jälleen ja hengitys säännöllistyi, mutta ahdistus piti pintansa ja Rahikainen huomasi, kuinka Lammion kasvot vääntyivät pidäteltyyn itkuun. Aikansa Lammio pystyi sen tuloa estämään, mutta kun ensimmäiset hädän kyyneleet pusertuivat ulos, ei niitä mikään voinut enää pysäyttää. Mies murtui täysin, kun Rahikainen romahtamisen ennakoineena painoi hänet syliinsä ja kiersi viltin pois, jottei toiselle tulisi kuuma.

”Itke pois vuan, sitähän mie tässä oon vähän ootelluki että sie annat tuon hyvin kätketyn kipus näkkyy ja luottaisit ees ihan vähän vuan”, hän sanoi ja painoi päänsä kevyesti vasten Lammion silkkisiä hiuksia, silitteli toista edelleen rauhoittavasti ja oli vain läsnä. Muuhun ei Rahikainen pystynyt, mutta ei Lammiokaan enempää häneltä vaatinut, puristi vain kätensä nyrkkiin Rahikaisen selkää vasten ja itki niin pitkään kuin kyyneleitä riitti. Sellainen avautuminen oli Lammiolle tärkeä käännekohta, ensimmäinen oikea osoitus siitä, että hän voisi ehkä vielä luottaa ja että se joku, jolle hän luottamuksensa antaisi, ei hänen heikkoutensa huomattuaan siltikään satuttaisi häntä vaan nimenomaan auttaisi.

”Mie tiesin ettet sie oo miulle aevan kaikkee kertonu”, sanoi Rahikainen lempeästi Lammion nyyhkiessä hänen olkaansa vasten enää satunnaisesti. ”Ja mie haluisin että myö puhuttais aamulla siitä mikä sinnuu painaa. Luulisitko sie että sie voisit huomenna kertoa siitä?”

Lammio inahti jotain ja nyökkäsi, nousi pystympään ja pyyhkäisi kädensyrjällä viimeisiä kyyneleitä poskiltaan. Toisen ihmisen läheisyys ja ymmärrys tuntuivat valtavan hyviltä ja tikkasivat hänen hylätyksi tulemisesta saatuja haavojaan. Rahikainen silitti hetken Lammion pehmeitä hiuksia ja katseli toista silmiin, hymyili ja huomasi Lammionkin suupielten kaartuvan jo hieman ylöspäin.

”Luulisitko sie että pystyisit nukkumaan vielä pari tuntia?” Rahikainen kysyi laskiessaan kätensä miehen olkapäälle. Lammio nyökkäsi uudelleen, ja Rahikainen peitteli hänet käyden sitten itse toisen viereen, otti Lammion vielä uudestaan syliinsä, kiersi käsivartensa turvallisina tämän ympärille. Lammio ei vastustellut – hänestä tuntui hyvältä olla siinä, ja kaiken lisäksi hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota mihinkään muuhun kuin lämpöön ja uneen.

”Nyt siun ei Henrik tarvii enää jaksaa yksin, sie saat tästä lähtien apua”, puheli Rahikainen vielä Lammion pää kaulaansa vasten, ”sie saat niin paljo apua ko sie vuan tarviit.”

Lammio inahti myöntävästi, ja vielä kertaalleen ennen miehen nukahtamista Rahikainen ehti vakuuttaa, että olisi siinä ja ettei toisella ollut mitään hätää. Sen jälkeen Rahikainen tunsi, kuinka Lammion viimeinenkin tärinä loppui tämän uuvahtaessa, kehon rentoutuessa kaiken rasituksen jälkeen. Rahikainen piti edelleen Lammiosta kiinni, syleili pitkään ja tiukasti ja silitti miehen poskea. Häntä itketti ajatella Lehdon ja Määtän kohtaloita, mutta ne tunkivat pakolla hänen mieleensä. Hän ei kestäisi, jos Lammiolle sattuisi jotain.

_Ei helevetti, miehä taijan olla rakastunu_ , hän tajusi vielä ennen kuin itsekin nukahti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oot sie Henrik oikiasti meleko sokia, mut voinhan mie siulle silimälasit kustantaa”, mies naureskeli ja Lammio punastui. ”Miksikö? No annas ko mie kerron.”

Rahikainen heräsi parin tunnin kuluttua siihen, että hänen kätensä oli jäänyt Lammion alle ja puutunut täysin. Varovasti, koettaen olla herättämättä Lammiota, hän liu’utti sen pois ja ravisteli vähän, jotta tunto palautuisi. Lammio kuitenkin havahtui lämmön äkilliseen katoamiseen.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän haukotteli. Rahikainen kääntyi häntä kohti, kosketti kevyesti käsivartta.  
  
”Huomenta. Miten sie voit?”  
  
”Paremmin kai…” Lammio mutisi ja kääntyi selälleen, tuijotteli hajamielisesti kattoon. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Elä suotta. Mie olin vuan ilonen siitä että sie annoit kaiken tulla ja että mie sain auttaa”, Rahikainen hymyili.  
  
”Niin… niin kai.”  
  
”Näitkö sie viime yönä painajaista?” Rahikainen kysyi Lammiolta tätä tiiviisti tarkkaillen.  
  
Lammio vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi sitten katseensa taas pois. Oli vaikea myöntää sitä, vaikka asia taisikin olla päivänselvä.  
  
”Millainen se uni oli?” yritti Rahikainen. Lammio huokaisi ja nousi istumaan, räpelsi peittojaan.  
  
”Sotainen”, hän mumisi.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?”  
  
”Kasapanos lensi suoraan päin. On lentänyt jo monta yötä”, Lammio sanoi yhtäkkiä kylmästi. Rahikainen tajusi, että toinen yritti olla tuntematta mitään.  
  
”Näätkö sie useinkin painajaisia?”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi, muttei vieläkään katsonut hänen suuntaansa.  
  
”Aena sovasta?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Siksikö sie kävelet unissas?”  
  
Lammio hymyili vaisusti kuin olisi tahtonut sanoa, ettei hän muutakaan syytä siihen keksinyt.  
  
”Koska ne unet alkovat?”  
  
”Aika lailla heti kun sieltä oli päästy.”  
  
Rahikainen huokaisi alakuloisesti ja päätti puhua suoraan. ”Tiijätkö sie miks mie lähin kotoonta?”  
  
Lammio ei ymmärtänyt, miten se tähän liittyi, mutta pudisti kuitenkin päätään.  
  
”Määttä tappo ittensä koska se ei ennää jaksanu painajaisia. Mie löysin sen. Se oli hirttäny ittensä saunaan ja jättäny miulle jäähyväiskirijeen”, sanoi Rahikainen surullisesti hymyillen. Lammio kurtisti kulmiaan – hän taisi ymmärtää, mihin toinen kertomuksellaan pyrki.  
  
”Määttä oli… hyvä sotamies. Sota on armoton”, sanoi Lammio osaaottavasti ja pudisti päätään.  
  
”Mie oon menettäny jo Määtän ja Lehdon. Mie en haluu samaa siulle. Mie kai tein niijen kanssa virheitä”, Rahikainen sanoi, sulki silmänsä ja nieleskeli. ”Mie vuan halusin auttaa niitä ja sinnuu myös…”  
  
Hän teki kaikkensa ollakseen itkemättä, mutta noiden tukahdutettujen asioiden, häpeän tunteiden, ääneen lausuminen sattui kymmenkertaisesti enemmän kuin Rahikainen pystyi kestämään. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, ei voinut päästä kirvelevistä kyynelistä eroon edes nieleskelemällä tai räpyttelemällä silmiään, vaan hänen oli pakko nostaa käsi kasvoilleen ja yrittää koota itsensä vielä nyyhkinnän alkaessakin, vaikka murtuminen oli juuri sellainen kuin Lammiolla edellisenä yönä.  
  
Lammio ei ollut varma, mitä tehdä. Hän tiesi, että Lehto ja Määttä olivat olleet Rahikaisen parhaat ystävät, ymmärsi, että heidän kuolemansa oli varmasti jättänyt Rahikaisen yhtä yksinäiseksi kuin Lammio itsekin oli. Kaikki selkeni hänelle, sekin, miksi Rahikainen niin hanakasti tahtoi häntä auttaa. Syyllisyys oli voimakas tunne, hyvä renki mutta huono isäntä, ja Lammio olisi halunnut sanoa niin paljon, vakuuttaa toiselle, ettei kenenkään kuolema ollut hänen vikansa, ettei Rahikainen voinut ottaa kaikesta vastuuta.  
  
Lammiota säälitti katsoa vierestä, kun toinen purskahti itkuun. Niin oli hänkin viime yönä lohduttomasti itkenyt, tuntenut niin paljon tuskaa, ettei ollut vielä sodassa ajatellut kykenevänsä sellaiseen syvään inhimillisyyteen. Hän pohti, oliko herkän Riitaojan elämä ollut juuri tällaista, oliko tämä kokenut samaa hätää joka kerta kun joutui katsomaan kuolemaa ympärillään tai pelkäämään vihollisen öisiä hyökkäyksiä. Ei sota ollut ihmisen paikka, ja niin moni oli kuollut omasta päätöksestään joko rintamalla tai sen jälkeen.  
  
Lammio siirtyi Rahikaisen luo ja halasi tätä varovasti, kietoi kömpelösti kätensä toisen selkään. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, kuinka hänen olisi toimittava, mutta hän yritti parhaansa mukaan muistella, mitä häntä sosiaalisesti paljon parempi Rahikainen oli edellisenä yönä tehnyt. Rahikainen kuitenkin ohjasi Lammiota heti – halasi toista tiukasti, veti tämän vielä lähemmäksikin, kätki kasvonsa jonnekin Lammion kaulan tienoille, ja Lammiokin tiukensi otettaan helpottuneena siitä, että Rahikainen näytti mallia. Hän muisti, että toinen oli silittänyt hänen selkäänsä koko ajan, ja Lammion koettaessa tehdä samoin Rahikaisen kyynelehtiminen vain yltyi onnen vuoksi. Hän rakasti Lammiota niin paljon, että vain vaivoin ymmärsi sen.  
  
”Anteeksi…” yritti Rahikainen sanoa.  
  
”Ei haittaa. Itke vain. Hyvä etten minä ole ainoa”, tokaisi Lammio poski toisen tummissa kiharoissa, toinen käsi kuin huomaamatta Rahikaisen niskan seuduille eksyneenä. Lammio osasikin lohduttamisen paljon paremmin kuin luulikaan – Rahikaisesta välittäminen sai aikaan senkin ihmeen.  
  
Rahikainen tyrskähti jotain itkun ja naurun sekaista. Nyt he olivat kumpikin ainakin avautuneet toisilleen.  
  
**  
  
Noista murtumisen hetkistä jäi käteen se, että Lammio ja Rahikainen lähentyivät entisestään. Muutaman viikon ajan he elivät kummallisessa välitilassa, tiesivät jotensakin toistensa hellistä tunteista ja saattoivat joskus halatakin nopeasti, mutteivät vain oikein osanneet kertoa välittämisensä koko laatua toisilleen. Lammiolle koko rakkauden konsepti oli uutta, ja siksi Rahikainen hieman vältteli sanan käyttöä. Ehkei vielä kannattaisi, ehkä Lammion tulisi ensin tottua siihen, että tällä oli joku, jota hänen asiansa kiinnostivat ja siihen, että hän itsekin tunsi ensi kertaa syvästi jotakuta kohtaan. Rahikainen ymmärsi, että ikuisesti suorituskeskeistä Lammiota pelotti, ettei tämä osaisi rakastaa ja välittää, ja että hänelle olisi hyvä ensin antaa vähän aikaa saada itsevarmuutta.  
  
Rahikainen oli kärsivällinen, sillä hän tahtoi, että Lammio ehtisi mukaan tunnepuolensa kanssa, kirisi umpeen sen välimatkan, joka heillä kokemustensa puolesta oli. Hän olisi mielellään syleillyt toista vaikka koko päivän ja päivästä toiseen, mutta Lammio ei ollenkaan ollut tottunut siihen, että joku häneen koski, eikä ainakaan niin lempeästi kuin Rahikainen. Lammio osasi suurimmilta osin vain jäljitellä Rahikaisen toimia mitä tuli sanattomaan kontaktiin, mutta Rahikainen yritti aina ohimennen koskettaa Lammiota vaikka laskemalla kätensä tämän olkapäälle, jotta Lammio tottuisi ja uskaltaisi tulevaisuudessa kokeilla jotain omaakin. Suukottamista ei Rahikainen ollut noiden viikkojen aikana vielä viitsinyt koettaa, sillä Lammiolle kaikki intiimiys oli liian tungettelevaa, mutta jouluaaton aamuna hän sen viimein teki.  
  
Rahikainen nousi kahdeksan jälkeen ylös, kävi suihkussa, ilmoitti puoliunessa sängyssä löhöävälle Lammiolle lähtevänsä aamukävelylle, heitti takin niskaansa ja meni ulos. Hän teki pienen lenkin, kiersi nousevan auringon valossa Helsingin jouluun rauhoittuneita katuja ja ihasteli yön aikana maan peittänyttä lumivaippaa. Pakkasta oli reippaasti, parikymmentä astetta, ja raikas, kirpeä ilma ja kylmyys tuntuivat Rahikaisesta yksinomaan mukavilta. Lammio oli toista maata, aina jäässä ja – vaikkei sitä suostunutkaan myöntämään, vaan keksi tekosyitä toisensa jälkeen – joka kerta ruokaa tehdessä uunin lähettyvillä lämmittelemässä. Rahikaista hymyilytti ajatus. Hän olisi aivan mielellään sulkenut toisen omaan luontaiseen lämpöönsä vaikka kaikiksi vuorokauden kahdeksikymmeneksineljäksi tunniksi.  
  
Lammio teki hänet valtavan onnelliseksi vain olemalla siinä. Tämän ei tarvinnut tehdä yhtään mitään saadakseen Rahikaisen jumaloimaan itseään, ei tarjota itseltään mitään, mitä ei välttämättä halunnut antaa. Rahikaisen kaikki entinen järki näytti unohtuneen siihen junaan, jolla hän oli tullut Helsinkiin, tai vähintäänkin hypännyt siihen takaisin heti Lammion tapaamisen jälkeen. Vaan ei sillä, eipä Rahikainen järkeään enää kaivannutkaan – hänelle riitti varsin hyvin tieto siitä, etteivät hänen tunteensa Lammiota kohtaan suinkaan olleet yksipuolisia, että Lammio välitti hänestä aivan yhtä paljon kuin hänkin Lammiosta. Ei Lammio sitä osannut sanoa, eikä Rahikainenkaan vielä ollut uskaltanut sitä suoraan ilmaista. Toistaiseksi teot kertoivat heille aivan riittävästi.  
  
Rahikainen huomasi, että Lammion painajaiset olivat jonkin verran vähentyneet viikkojen kuluessa, eikä hän joutunut enää heräämään toisen liikehtimiseen yhtä usein. Kyllä Rahikainen tosin edelleen nukkui toinen silmä auki mahdollisimman lähellä Lammiota niin, että pystyi aina yöllä miehen noustessa jonnekin varmistamaan, että toinen tosiaankin oli hereillä ja tiesi mitä oli tekemässä. Rahikainen uskoi, että aikanaan Lammion sotaunet rauhoittuisivat ja muuttuisivat vain satunnaisiksi yöseuralaisiksi kuten Rahikaisenkin omat, jos toinen vain saisi tulla kuulluksi. Ja Rahikainen kuunteli aina, oli kellonaika mikä tahansa, ja samoin kuunteli Lammiokin häntä. Rahikainen näki toisinaan myös pahoja unia, sillä ahdistus Lehdosta ja Määtästä piti häntä vieläkin toisinaan otteessaan, mutta Lammion auttaminen taas helpotti oloa.  
  
Kello Rahikaisen ranteessa tuli yhdeksän, ja mies kääntyi kadunvarresta kukkakaupalle ja osti kaksi tusinaa punaisia ruusuja. Kauppias hymyili hyväntuulisesti, ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan siitä, että joulunakin vielä piti liikettään muutaman tunnin auki. Vuosien kokemus oli osoittanut sen, että pyhinä tulivat parhaat tienestit, kun herrasmiehet tai niiksi pyrkivät ostivat vaimoilleen ja tyttöystävilleen paniikissa kukkia kun eivät muutakaan keksineet.  
  
”Rakkaalle jouluruusuja, niinkö?”  
  
”Pittäähän sitä ny jottain”, vastasi Rahikainen vaatimattomasti, saattoi hieman punastuakin vielä. Mielessä liikkui vain kuva Lammion varmastikin suloisen häkeltyneestä katseesta kun tämä näkisi, mitä hänelle oli tuotu.  
  
Kukkakauppias nauroi sydämellisesti, asetteli pohjoiskarjalaisen ostamat ruusut niin nättiin kimppuun kuin osasi ja toivotti asiakkaalleen hyvien joulujen lisäksi onnea valloitukseen. Rahikainen kiitti ja virnisti sitten tahtomattaankin leveästi kuin koulupoika syntymäpäivänään.  
  
Hän käveli ruusupuskansa kanssa kotiin niin nopeasti kuin ehti, etteivät kukat vain paleltuisi. Lammio oli antanut hänelle – käytännön syistä kuulemma – oman avaimen, jolla hän nytkin avasi oven hiljaa siltä varalta, että toinen nukkui vielä.  
  
”Janne?” huuteli Lammio, kuului olevan keittiössä.  
  
”Uota hetki, tulos ollaan”, Rahikainen huikkasi, laski kimpun eteisen lipaston päälle, riisui kenkänsä ja takkinsa ja asetteli ne siististi paikoilleen: muutaman Lammion hermoromahduksen jälkeen hän oli siihen oppinut. Sitten hän nappasi ruusut takaisin käteensä ja suuntasi keittiöön, hiipi Lammion taakse.  
  
”Istu alas. Riisipuuro on kohta val – ” ehti Lammio sanoa ennen kuin kääntyi Rahikaista kohti ja joutui järkytyksen vuoksi heti nojaamaan työtasoon. Rahikaista nauratti – ilme oli juuri sellainen kuin hän oli mielessään kuvitellutkin.  
  
”Hyvvee joulua, Henrik”, sanoi Rahikainen silmät tuikkien ja ojensi kukkapuskaa Lammiota kohti. Tämä ei meinannut saada sanaa suustaan.  
  
”Mi-miksi?” änkytti Lammio hämmentyneesti ottaessaan ruusut vastaan. Rahikaisen suupielet nykivät.  
  
”Oot sie Henrik oikiasti meleko sokia, mut voinhan mie siulle silimälasit kustantaa”, mies naureskeli ja Lammio punastui. ”Miksikö? No annas ko mie kerron.”  
  
Rahikainen otti kimpun Lammiolta, siirsi sen työtasolle ja suuteli sitten toista niin että tämä varmasti muistaisi sen lopun ikäänsä, työnsi hänet kevyesti alakaappeja vasten jottei tämä päässyt pois hänen hellästä otteestaan. Ei tainnut kyllä sen puoleen edes yrittää. Hetken päästä Rahikainen sitten vetäytyi harkitusti ja ilokseen huomasi, että Lammio huohotti raskaasti kuin olisi juuri juossut maratonin.  
  
”No, mitäpä se herra majuri tuohon hoastais?” kysäisi Rahikainen ja ojensi hymy korvissa ruusut takaisin Lammion käsiin. Lammio ei kyennyt hoastamaan yhtään mitään, mutta ymmärtää hän taisi.  
  
”Puuro pallaa”, tokaisi Rahikainen viattomasti ja sammutti lieden.  
  
**  
  
Lammio ei ihan heti toipunut kokemastaan järkytyksestä, vaikka hymyilikin hieman samaan tapaan kuin Riitaoja joskus hermostuksissaan oli tehnyt, ja aiheuttamaansa vaikutukseen hyvin tyytyväinen Rahikainen sai hoitaa aamiaispöytäkeskustelut heidän kummankin puolesta. Lammion typertyminen oli hänestä vain hellyttävää, ja mielessään hän hykerteli – voi mitä kaikkea vastaan voisikaan vielä tulla…  
  
Rahikainen jäi itsekseen virnistellen korjailemaan astioita pöydästä, kun Lammio ilmoitti menevänsä käymään suihkussa. Oven suljettuaan Lammio vain katseli hetken itseään peilistä, mietti, mitä Rahikaisen kaltainen mies hänessä oikein mahtoi nähdä, pohti, oliko Rahikainen tosissaan hänen kanssaan vai oliko Lammio vain yksi miehen monista valloituksista, vain jonkinnäköinen saavutus täytettäväksi. Ja silti Lammio hymyili vähän tahtomattaankin. Olihan se suudelma tuntunut aivan helvetin hyvältä, kuten myös ne kädet, jotka hänestä olivat aiemminkin kiinni pidelleet, vaikkei Lammio sellaisiin otteisiin ollut tottunut. Ei mikään ihme, että Rahikainen oli naisten suosiossa, eikä Lammio yhtään epäillyt, etteikö toinen osannut sellaisia kikkoja, jotka vetivät jalat kenen tahansa alta. Jo tuo äskeinen oli häneltä itseltään hyvästä syystä saanut pään aivan pyörälle.  
  
Lammio astui kylpyammeeseen suihkun alle ja käänsi vesihanan päälle. Olo oli ristiriitainen, sillä toisaalta hän halusi lisää äskeistä, ei,  _kaipasi_ lisää, mutta edelleen hän pelkäsi, että häntä vain satutettaisiin kuten aina ennenkin tai ettei hän itse ollut riittävän hyvä. Ei Lammio ollut koskaan saanut oikeaa rakkautta osakseen, ei osannut nähdä lämpöä Rahikaisen silmissä kun tämä katsoi häneen, vaikka Rahikainen itse tiesi siitä ja luuli hänen huomaavan. Ei Lammio ollut lainkaan sellaiseen tottunut, hän oli aina vain tehnyt sen velvollisuudesta, oli ehkä monesti halunnut luonnollisten tarpeidensa vuoksi itsekin, muttei ollut kokenut itse seksissä yhtään mitään pintaa syvempää, ei oikeaa hyvää oloa. Se oli aina paistanut hänestä läpi heti kun vällyjen väliin päästiin, sillä vaikka fyysinen suoritus onnistui, henkinen jäi aina pahasti vajaaksi, eikä Lammio siitä syystä milloinkaan ollut ollut saman naisen kanssa kahdesti.  
  
Mutta Rahikainen oli huolehtinut hänestä jo viikkojen ajan, eikä ollut koskaan millään sanoilla tai teoilla ilmaissut haluavansa mitään muuta kuin olla Lammion kanssa. Lammiota jollain tasolla pelotti se, ettei hän voinut mitenkään maksaa toiselle kaikkea tämän vaivannäköä ja omistautumista takaisin, ei tajunnut sitä, että se ainoa tapa, jolla Rahikainen peri häneltä hintaa, oli silkka mahdollisuus viettää hänen kanssaan aikaa. Lammio tunsi toisinaan olonsa epämukavaksi, sillä hän oli alkanut huomaamattaan luottaa kovasti Rahikaiseen ja tämän hyvyyteen, oli nähnyt miehessä ne kaikki puolet, joita tämä oli rintamalla ollessa hyvin piilotellut sisällään. Toisaalta Lammio ymmärsi sen: sitähän he kaikki olivat tehneet selviytyäkseen, olleet joitakin muita kuin oikeasti olivat. Heillä ei ollut silloin ollut mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa, mutta nyt ajat olivat muuttuneet, koko elämäntilanne erilainen. Ehkä Lammion ei kannattanut tuomita toista, pelätä.  
  
Mietteisiinsä unohtuen Lammio peseytyi nopeasti ja hipsi pyyhe päällä makuuhuoneeseen pukeutumaan. Rahikainen koputti hetken päästä raollaan olevaan oveen.  
  
”Ootko sie jo saanu piälles? Voinko mie tulla?”  
  
”Tule vain”, sanoi Lammio mahdollisimman vakaalla äänellä, ”oletko nähnyt kampaani?”  
  
Rahikainen avasi oven ja näki Lammion istuvan sängyllä ruskeat hiukset aivan sekaisin. Että toinen osasikin olla niin luvattoman kaunis.  
  
”Tuoshan tuo lipaston piällä”, hymähti Rahikainen ja kapusi hänkin sängylle, ”annahan ko mie.”  
  
Lammio ei ehtinyt mitään sanoa, kun Rahikainen jo istahti hänen taakseen, laski vapaan kätensä lepäämään hänen olalleen ja ryhtyi toisella kampaamaan harvoja takkukohtia selviksi. Lammio itse istui siinä täydellisen ryhdikkäänä kuin palvelusaltis upseeri, ja Rahikaisesta se oli kovin huvittavaa.  
  
Lammion hiukset olivat helposti selvitettävää laatua, eikä Rahikaisella mennyt siinä kauaakaan. Sen sijaan toisen pitkä kaula ja niska oikein kuin kutsuivat häntä, ja miehen puhtailta tuoksuvia hiuksia nuuhkaistuaan hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Rahikainen laski kamman käsistään ja suukotti hellästi Lammion niskakuoppaa, kiersi toisen kätensä kevyesti miehen litteälle vatsalle ja jätti toisen käsivarrelle. Lammio jäykistyi äkkiä aivan tikkuoraksi, ja sen huomattuaan Rahikainen lopetti heti, muttei irrottanut otettaan, jotta toinen pysyisi paikoillaan.  
  
”Henrik, rauhotu”, hän mumisi hiljaa Lammion niskaan, koetti otteellaan viestittää, ettei hätää ollut. Hän kykeni aistimaan toisen jännityksen, pelon ja epävarmuuden, vaikkei Lammio edes tärissyt. Ei oikeastaan yhtään liikkunut.  
  
Rahikainenkin pysyi hetken liikkumatta, jotta Lammio ehtisi löytää häneen uuden luoton. Sitten hän kohotti kiharaisen päänsä toisen niskasta ja laski sen miehen hartialle tämän kaulaa vasten, halasi vain ja vakuutti: ”Meijän ei tarvi tehä mittään mitä sie et haluu. Haluisitko sie että mie piästän irti?”  
  
Ei Lammio halunnut, ei todellakaan. Rahikaisen läheisyys tuntui hänestä hurjan hyvältä, Lammio ei vain ollut osannut varautua siihen, ja häntä vähän hävetti. Hän pudisti päätään ja nojautui aavistuksen taemmas kohti Rahikaista, joka vastauksena kietoi kätensä tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen.  
  
”Haluutko sie että mie jatkan siun hallaamista?” kysyi Rahikainen hetken päästä. Lammio nyökkäsi ja koetti rentoutua. Rahikainenkin tunsi sen ja silitti toisen vatsaa rauhoittavasti.  
  
”Teinkö mie äsken jottain mistä siulle tuli huono olo?”  
  
”Et. Minä en vaan… ole tottunut”, Lammio sanoi ja punastui. Rahikainen tunsi hänestä hohkaavan lämmön.  
  
”Yritätkö sie ny sannoo että sie oot vuan pannu? Eikö kukaan oo tosiaankaa siuu ennen tällä lailla vaan hyvänä pitäny?”  
  
Lammio punastui vielä helakammin, mutta oli rehellinen ja pudisti päätään. Ei, ei kukaan Lammiota ennen ollut vain halannut, aina oli menty suoraan asiaan.  
  
Rahikaista se suretti, ja hetkeksi hän sulki silmänsä ja nojasi painavammin, lohduttavasti, päätään vasten Lammion kaulaa. Aurinko koetti paistaa pilvenraosta, ja eksynyt valonsäde piirtyi yksinäisenä valkoiselle peitolle.  
  
”Seksi on palajon muutakin ko vuan pelekkää sitä itteään. Mie rakastan siuu niin palajon ettet sie tiijäkään, enkä ikinä pakota siuu mihkään mitä sie ite et haluu. Mie halluun ainoastaan sitä että siulla on hyvä olo ihan kaikesta, ja muu tulee vasta sen jäläkeen”, Rahikainen vakuutti, ”myö mennään täysin siun ehdoilla.”  
  
”Mutta kun minä haluan. Minä en vaan… oikein osaa”, sanoi Lammio hiljaa.  
  
Rahikainen irrottautui hieman, käänsi Lammiota itseensä päin ja katsoi toista silmiin. ”Oothan sie ny täysin vuarma?”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi ja painautui uudelleen vasten Rahikaista, kuiskasi hänkin rakastavansa tätä. Rahikainen otti toisen taas syliinsä, painoi päänsä tämän niskaan ja halasi tiukasti, yritti tehdä Lammion olosta mahdollisimman turvallisen.  
  
”Sanothan sie sitte heti jos ei tunnu ennää hyvältä?”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi ja Rahikainen vei huulensa jälleen hänen niskaansa, suukotti varovasti ja silitti toisen rintaa. Lammio huokaisi hiljaa ja taivutti päätään aavistuksen verran eteenpäin, jotta Rahikaisella olisi paremmin tilaa. Hän oli aivan varma, ettei ollut ikinä tuntenut oloaan niin hyväksi.  
  
Rahikainen oli kaikin puolin loistava suutelija, eikä ollut ehtinyt tehdä taikojaan kuin muutaman sekunnin, kun Lammio jo värisi voimattomana hänen sylissään. Mies ei suinkaan ollut mikään ensikertalainen sänkypuuhien suhteen, mutta silti Rahikainen näki hänessä paljon samaa kuin niissä neitsyissä, jotka oli vuosien saatossa ottanut – jokainen heistä oli ollut juuri yhtä hermostunut ja kokematon kuin Lammiokin, mutta se heistä juuri teki erityisiä. Rahikainen oikeastaan nautti kovasti siitä, että sai näyttää heille kaikki temppunsa, että ne saivat aina hyvän vastaanoton.  
  
Ero heidän ja Lammion välillä oli kuitenkin se, että Lammio saisi hänen taidoistaan parhaimmiston siksi, että hän rakasti tätä, että se, mitä he nyt aikoivat tehdä, tapahtui niin paljon syvemmällä tasolla kuin jokin satunnainen kännipano. He olivat tunteneet toisensa niin kauan, ehtineet asua yhdessäkin jo hetken ja jakaa keskenään kipeimmät salaisuutensa ja epävarmuutensa. Heidän suhteensa liekki kyti sisimmässä, ei ihon pinnalla, ja sen myötä kaikki, mitä he tekivät, sai aivan toisenlaisen sävyn kuin muutoin, aivan erilaisen värin, kuin viulun ääni, joka taitavan soittajan huomassa sai tilaisuuden kasvaa täyteen ihanuuteensa.  
  
”Onko siulla kaikki edelleen hyvin?” Rahikainen varmisti hetken päästä. Lammio nyökkäsi, ja Rahikainen siirtyi hänen kaulansa puolelle, suuteli hellästi mutta määrätietoisesti kuumaa ihoa ja nyppäisi huulillaan ohimennen korvannipukkaa. Lammio henkäisi ja tuntui vajoavan kasaan Rahikaisen käsivarsien keskellä. Rahikaista hymyilytti toisen reaktio, ja hän jatkoi samaa, kunnes Lammio näytti tekevän jonkinlaista hidasta henkistä kuolemaa.  
  
Lammio oli aivan sekaisin kaikesta, ymmärsi jo siinä vaiheessa, että oli jäänyt hyvin paljosta paitsi, eikä uskaltanut kuvitellakaan, mitä kaikkea vielä oli tulossa. Hän ei oikeastaan voinut käsittää, kuinka Rahikainen tuolla tavalla osasi kaivaa hänestä esiin sellaisia tunteita ja reaktioita, joita hän itse ei ollut tiennyt itsessään olevankaan. Rahikainen oli niin taitava, niin huomaavainen ja tarkkaavainen hänen pienimmällekin liikkeelleen tai äännähdykselleen, osasi tehdä juuri ne oikeat asiat, jotka saivat hyvän olon jatkumaan. Häntä itketti yhtäkkiä kovasti.  
  
Rahikainen pysäytti tilanteen etenemisen heti kun huomasi, että Lammion tärinä oli hänen tekemisensä huomioon ottaen liiallista. Hän säikähti vähän nähdessään toisen kostuneet silmät.  
  
”Hei, mikä hätänä?” Rahikainen kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen, kun Lammio heittäytyi tunnekuohuissaan halaamaan häntä. ”Tuntuuko siusta pahalta?”  
  
”Ei kun…”  
  
”Ihan rauhassa vuan”, Rahikainen rauhoitteli ja rutisti toista, vaikka Lammio taisi käyttää häntä paljon enemmän voimaa. Hän ei ollut varma, mikä Lammioon oli iskenyt, mutta eiköhän toinen pian kertoisi.  
  
”Kun sinä… oot vaan niin… hyvä…” Lammio soperteli ja melkein nauroikin. Rahikaiselta meni hetki tajuta, mutta sitten hänen huulensa kaartuivat helpottuneeseen hymyyn. Vai että sellainen pulma Lammiolla oli.  
  
”Otetaas vähän takapakkia, siehän käyt ihan ylikierroksilla”, hän virnisti ja suukotti sitten Lammion otsaa. Toistakin hymyilytti oma reaktio, mutta hän oli vain niin onnellinen. ”Meil ei oo mikkään kiire. Siun täytyy pystyä olemaan ihan rentona, mie en halluu että sinnuu millään lailla sattuu.”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi huolenpidosta liikuttuneena, kääntyi taas Rahikaisen pideltäväksi, ja hetken he olivat vain yksinkertaisesti lähekkäin, kunnes Rahikainen tunsi, että Lammio oli uudelleen rentoutunut. Hitaasti hän alkoi jälleen suudella pitkää kaulaa, nyt rauhallisemmin kuin hetkeä aiemmin, mutta Lammion reaktio oli silti aivan yhtä ihastunut kuin äsken, ja hänen oli vaikea pysyä paikallaan.  
  
”Sie se oot ihan mahoton”, Rahikainen naureskeli iloisesti ja pudisteli päätään. Lammio hymyili niin leveästi, että hänen poskiinsa ilmestyi jotakin sellaista, mitä Rahikainen ei aiemmin ollut nähnytkään.  
  
”Henrik! Siullahan on hymykuopat!” Rahikainen sanoi huuli pyöreänä.  
  
”Mitä? No eihän ole”, väitti Lammio kivenkovaan, mutta aidon ilon aikaansaamat kuopat vain syventyivät hänen tyrskähtäessään Rahikaisen dramaattisuudelle.  
  
”No onpas!” Rahikainen huudahti lumoutuneena. Lammio katsoi häntä alta kulmain ja yritti kovasti olla nauramatta. ”Tiijätkö sie Henrik mitä eroa on mustilla ja vihreillä viinirypäleillä? Musti on koira.”  
  
Lammio tyrskähti taas, vaikka vitsi olikin auttamattoman surkea eikä sille olisi edes pitänyt nauraa, ja hymykuopat vain syvenivät entistä enemmän. Rahikainen oli aivan haltioitunut.  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, Lammio ähkäisi nolona ja naama punaisena, suuteli Rahikaista täysin vapautuneesti hiljentääkseen hänet. Rahikainen totesi itsekseen, ettei Lammiota enää mikään näköjään estellyt, mutta koetti silti toppuutella toista ottamalla ohjat käsiinsä, pitämällä suudelmat hellinä ja pehmeinä. Lammio ei pistänyt vastaan – hänelle kelpasi siinä vaiheessa ihan mikä vain. Hiljalleen Rahikainen ujutti kätensä Lammion paidanhelman alle, hyväili pehmein ottein kylkeä ja sai toisen vavahtamaan parikin kertaa.  
  
Sen jälkeen ei Lammio kyllä enää kestänyt ottaa rauhassa vaan kellisti Rahikaisen alleen.  
  
**  
  
Melkein vuotta myöhemmin Lammio ja Rahikainen avasivat oven omakotitaloon, jonka he olivat yhdessä ostaneet. Se sijaitsi kauempana Helsingin ydinkeskustasta kuin Lammion vanha kerrostaloasunto, melkein maalla, ja se oli kotoisa pieni puutalo, jossa oli oma saunarakennus ja kivitakka – Rahikainen vitsailikin, että Lammion unelmakodin ainoana kriteerinä oli vastaavien lämmönlähteiden pakollisuus.  
  
He eivät kumpikaan mielellään ajatelleet tulevaisuutta, sillä heidän kokemustensa jälkeen oli edelleen hyvin vaikea luottaa minkään pysyvyyteen, mutta nykyisyydestä he ottivat kaiken ilon irti. Ja kenties vielä tulisi se päivä, jona he voisivat alkaa suunnitella vanhenevansa yhdessä, luvata pitävänsä toisistaan huolen vielä vastaisuudessakin, sanoa, että olisivat aina toistensa luona. He halusivat olla.  
  
Lammion entiset painajaiset olivat vielä välillä läsnä heidän elämissään, mutta Rahikaisen läsnäolon auttamana Lammio käveli enää vain harvoin unissaan, eikä silloinkaan poistunut kotoa. Hän oli oppinut luottamaan edes yhteen ihmiseen maailmassa, osasi hakea tältä apua ja tukea ja pystyi myös hyväksymään ne. Toisinaan hän ei edes tiennyt, mikä uskomaton alitajunnan voima oli hänen kurssinsa muuttanut.  
  
Rahikainen taas oli Lammion avulla selvinnyt suurin piirtein ystäviensä poismenosta. Joskus hän ajatteli, että ehkä hän oli vain pelinappula jossain suuremmassa kuten Määttä ja Lehtokin, ehkä Määtän ja Lehdon piti kuolla, jotta jokin universumin solmu avautuisi ja Rahikainen löytäisi Lammion uudelleen. Pahaa sellainen ajatus teki, mutta siinä oli lohduttavan paljon järkeä.  
  
Elämänkulkua he eivät voineet muuttaa, se ei ollut heidän käsissään, mutta sen tosiseikan hyväksymisen myötä he pystyivät kasvamaan ihmisinä. He olivat kumpikin nähneet niin paljon maanpäällisen vierailunsa aikana, että tiesivät olevansa vain palasia jossakin suuremmassa tarinassa, mutta että heidän jokapäiväisillä valinnoillaan oli silti merkitystä. Kuolemaa he olivat kohdanneet niin usein, että vaalivat elämää kaiken yli.  
  
Ensimmäisenä yönä uudessa kodissaan, uudessa alussaan, he käpertyivät turvaa etsien kiinni toisiinsa kuin eivät olisi koskaan ennen niin tehneet. Onnellisuuden määrällä ei ole rajoja, mutta he olivat täysin varmoja siitä, etteivät voisi olla enää yhtään tyytyväisempiä, eivätkä he kenties voineetkaan. Kukaan kun ei ole vielä koskaan osannut rajattomuutta ja sen kaikkia ulottuvuuksia määritellä. 


End file.
